


Hold His Hand

by OldMyth



Series: JayTim ficlets [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: Jason is worried about Tim.(2018)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889758
Kudos: 69





	Hold His Hand

It wasn’t only the kitchen that stunk of coffee, it was Tim himself who did too, and this worried him. How many days has the replacement been awake and how much coffee has he drank since he was gone?

“Come on,” he said and picked him up from the chair.

He only whined in protest.

“We are going out. It’s 5:40am, perfect for breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yeah, well. Not asking, Timbers. Come on.”

At this time of the day, the streets are empty but that doesn’t make the trip to the restaurant any easier. Tim isn’t cooperating.

He shifts and speaks nonsense, walks in the opposite direction and tries to cross the wrong street. It’s irritating Jason, but he only sighs and pulls him close from the back collar of his jacket.

Next second, Tim had stopped dead in his tracks, looking for something in his pockets, concerned.

“What is it, now?”

“I can’t find it...”

“What?”

“... Hold this for me, please,” Tim said and as soon as Jason opened his hand to receive whatever Tim was about to give him, the replacement only gave him his hand.

“....”

That was all. Both stood in a moment of contemplation, silent and waiting on the sidewalk. Jason expected an explanation for another moment before calling attention to what Tim had just done.

“This is your hand.”

Tim turns to look at it and frowns, as if it was something he had never seen in his life before, then, he just hummed. “Mmhm. Breakfast.”

Jason is quiet for a moment, not knowing what’s going on, but since now it seemed Tim accepted breakfast, he knew this was the way to go. He sighed and started walking, guiding the young male who was now cooperating and humming to himself.

If he had known this is what he needed to do in order to take him without so much trouble, he would’ve held his hand from the start.


End file.
